kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Vortex
The Vortex could be described as a merry roller coaster: it has its ups and downs, and the occasional bumps here and there (usually trolls). We are like a family at times…albeit an odd one and slightly crazy in the head, we still stick up for each other, are there for one another, and just chill the rest of the time. The room used to be far worse in times of old: a festering troll pit of horror, death and decay until the light of the newcoming regulars shone upon this room. They were JTtheGhost, Enragedfish, Varyx, and azurebalmung among many others, but unfortunately many of our founding fathers quit kongregate or defected to another room due to Azure’s absence at the hands of his megalomaniac mother. Nonetheless, he is back now as the new room owner, and a new moderator has appeared as well: Cryptosporidian. Below are some of the innumerable facets of this room, from user profiles to funny quotes. Enjoy! Regulars The men, women, boys and girls who are listed below are the steadfast, reliable members of our community, in The Vortex for countless hours, gaming, chatting, working, partying, or eating Carrot Cake. Without them this room would be a much different place, but each of their unique aspects is a thread in the quilt of The Vortex, and here we recognize them: Agent_86 86 is THE biggest fan of the series “Get Smart” in all of the lands of Kongregate, and the fact that he has seen every episode created is only a testament for his love of the show. From the humble city jungle of Los Angeles (humble? *Forced laugh*) Agent 86 isn’t afraid of wearing his heart on his sleeve. He brings his cool yet ossified attitude to Kongregate, as he is very tough on noobs, yet is often criticized for doing so. He can be very defensive and even combative at times, yet he is also the first one to laugh at a joke. He’s usually here in The Vortex mid-day or late nite (Pacific Time), so stop by! Azurebalmung One Dude. One Passion. One Desire. He mods like a professional and fears nothing (Ahahaha). Azure is the resident room master-dominatrix-gamesage-dudeguy here in the vortex, and has owned it since February. For an entire year he has been here, and his hours are long too (to say the least). Usually on for longer than he should be…around 7 in the morning to 10 at night in CST...so if you’ve got any questions as far as tips go (nothing that you could easily google for, mind you), fire away. He’ll give you some epic advice that will rock dah house :p Chadworthy Chad is a determined gamer who hangs out in The Vortex, and only in The Vortex (loyalty for the win!). On occasion one will enter the room and find him spending days on end in gaming mode, striving to get the newest badges. ‘Tis monotonous, and he couldn’t complete it all without his friendly friends in The Vortex! It’s a wonderful room, especially in his opinion, with awesome people (Supersmash is mah gaming buddeh), and thank goodness Azure is there in those few cases when he needs to brandish his banhammah! Everyone, including our other resident mods, all keep the room in order if he ever IS offline (real rare, believe it or not), and in the end it all works out. Chad has been gaming with The Vortex as his chat room for about a year and a half, and will continue his loyalty for years to come. On a more personal note, he also enjoys ballroom dancing, and practices the devious art of keeping his neighbors up into the wee hours of the night by playing rad tunes on his drum set :p. k OK THATS CRYPTO WOULD U RESPECT HIM GHEZ119 The Legend. It’s...it’s true! GHEZ, has arrived. You can call him that or George, his forename. The longest-standing regular in The Vortex, he is definitely an above average gamer (544 badges, 101 kongai cards, and Level 37 awesomesauce ^_^). Care to exchange ideas? GHEZ is game for anything: Sportz, Gamez, Peoplez, Eventz, even Teh babez o.0. His favorite games most often fall under the category of Strategy, but there are others he enjoys such as the Amberial series. Moreover, one of his favorite hobbies is making game guides and walkthroughs, as well as helping others hone their gaming skills, because if you’ve got a gift, he strongly thinks that you should share it :D JolietJuggalo Joliet is a beast at pretty much everything, an amazing person. He's a true Juggalo, and loves his family. Is very close friends with Cryptosporidian, they've been tight since way before he/she became a mod. Easy to get a long with, though can get pissed off. He is in high school, and is the funny kid at school. He is Jewish and is also known to sometimes say "Damn Jews", for seemingly no reason at all, however he means nothing by it. One of the freshest people on Kong. He keeps up with Naruto's manga and anime show regularly. He wears Jordans. He has been called cute on many occasions, though he doesn’t see why, he is quite the charmer, and girls just love him. He can be a dick, but thats only when provoked. Joliet is a proud stoner, he loves to get high. He isn’t an everyday smoker, just once every now and then. He has been in the psychiatric hospital not one, count em, 2 times, he has some issues, so best not fuck with him. His favorite music artists include the Insane Clown Posse, Twiztid, Blaze Ya Dead Homie, AnyBody Killa, Boondox, T.I, Jonas Brothers, Nelly, S Club 7, and Soulja Boy Tell Em. He is not gay, strictly likes women, no exceptions. Kynosaur This smexy Kynojellyphailasaurus is a 17 year old Englander who enjoys the arts of piano, guitar, and tap dancing, as well as Flash-gaming and Rubix cubing. He was in and out of private school throughout his life, and is currently in the Accelerated Christian Education program for home education, with an aspiration to get a degree in music. What he uses it for he is not quite sure, for teaching, solo and group performances are all possibilities. On another musical note (pun intended), he listens to the music of Rhapsody of Fire, DragonForce, Issac Shephard, and and Powerglove. Kye of Kyland’s gamer instinct that he employs on Kongregate was honed at a young age by his old Sega Mega Drive and Gameboy Colour, and with his fast learning skills used Guitar Hero, Final Fantasy 12, and other games on his Playstation 2 to continue to prove his ability. Shifting gears, Teh Mighty Kye likes food, among the other things he has hinted at, and always enjoys a good hug. So game on, Kynophail, and show them Vortexians how great you are! OrangeEater Hello All. I’m happy to say that I have been on kongregate since November 11’th, and i think that that tenure professes my enjoyment of this website (The vortex has been my home since i was a lvl 2 and i have a lot of fun there too :D) I like orange, as my name might suggest, and I like to mess around with my friends in the Vortex. Though Role Play Games are undoubtedly my favorite, it turns out that I enjoy just about any kind of game as long as I am entertained. Furthermore, I don’t like mean people, but i do I like people who, like myself, mess around with one another. Stop by the vortex someday, I’m there often, and I’d be happy to meet you. Salakzar The helpful, fine ‘ole fella from Sector Zr76, on 11’th planet from the moon of Omnor. He will assist those who need it, even his sisters, despite their annoying tendencies, and will always lend an ear to those who chat, though that ear is lent better when he is bored :p. Despite his kind and loving nature, however, he is power-hungry, so you better watch out. Some of this hunger for success is vented through is desire to be a SUPER GAMAH, and as a level twenty three Vortexian, that may show that he may indeed be an epic gamer in the making. Since March 15, 2008 Salakzar has balanced Kongregate and playing sports, his two favorite things to do, and he doesn’t plan on stopping either of them soon. Skywerwolf He is a mildly obese male, yet he has taken 3 martial arts and is still taking the 3rd, which is Tae Qwon Do (He’s good at it too :p). Also, he has Attention Deficit Disorder, and therefore is unable to focus unless there is good reason to. Nonetheless, he is expert at focusing, enjoying, and completing those things that are his interests, among which are video games, weapons, and being a furry. Furthermore, Skywerwolf practices something called energy control. At a young age he claimed to see socks floating in the air, but sadly he became the school reject for a year as a result. Thankfully, after that, almost everybody forgot it, and since he has told virtually no one about it. Finally, from time to time he will have a premonition, usually in the form of Deja Vu. Quotes we love For fun, eh? One might say that favorite quotes might describe the tastes of a person, another may claim that they’re just a way we express a little humor. Serious quotes, silly quotes, all our favorite words from people across the globe (and from ourselves) are here below: ' '''From 00Vinnie00: Asta la vista, baby. '-Terminator''' BAN HAMMAH TIME!!! '-Azurebalmung' From Azurebalmung: WWE? Note the E, for Entertainment. It's the male form of a soap opera '-Himself' Let's put it this way, if you took pleasure in annoying people here then you took those skills to real life, you would simply be thrown into jail with hulking gorillas with 12 inch stiffies '-Himself' Suicide is man's way of telling God, "You can't fire me - I quit. '-Ben Franklin' From Cryptosporidian: Solutions are not the answer!' -Richard Nixon' Your hand is not your girlfriend... '-Mr.HighScore' You know, one of the greatest pleasures in life is doing what people say you cannot do. '-Anonymous' From''' GHEZ119:' The first rule is; there are no rules." '- Gohan''' Normal is over-rated''' - Gohan''' From JolietJuggalo: Will I be killed before I die, or will I die before I'm killed? '-Dragon Ball Z' We’re not kids anymore. '-Himself' From Kynosaur: Some of the world's greatest feats were achieved by those too stupid to know they were impossible '-Doug Larson' We are like angels with only one wing. We can only fly when we embrace. – Anon “I have swept away your offenses like a cloud, your sins like a morning mist. Return to me, for I have redeemed you. '-Isaiah 44:22 ' "Kynophail is the master of phail. If he says something is phail, you'd better believe it" '- GHEZ119' From Orangeeater: I’ll be back. '-The Terminator ' Terminated. '-The Terminator ' From Salakzar: Children, let that be a lesson to you: Kids never learn. -'Homer Simpson ' Let us now bear ourselves, so that a thousand years from now men will still say: 'This was their finest hour. -'Winston Churchill ' From Skywerwolf: It takes 3 lifetimes of creativity to make a planet but only one day of hate to destroy it. -'Himself' I'm an idiot savant. I'm stupid most of the time but i am still useful in more ways than i look. -'Himself' I am an unappreciated being. -'Himself' Being right too soon is socially unacceptable. -'Robert Heinlein' Never underestimate the power of human stupidity. -'Robert Heinlein' The supreme irony of life is that hardly anyone gets out of it alive. -'Robert Heinlein' Men rarely (if ever) manage to dream up a god superior to themselves. Most gods have the manners and morals of a spoiled child. -'Robert Heinlein' From Soyjn: I pwn therefore I am. -'Himself ' Vortex Vocables The Vortex, one of the most active chats on the Southern side of the Kongiverse, has it's fair share of quotable moments. Whether it be Kynosaur with a phantastically phail phrase, or Azure with his witty banter, there are plenty of "ahaha" moments that shall be immortalized here. TeamSeth: u know wats weird giraffe15924: you? Kynosaur: 170 yrs old? Does you birth certificate say "expired"? Perfec7: *wistles and walks away Perfec7: wisttles Perfec7: wisstles Perfec7: wow Cryptosporidian: you gotta spel stuff right! :P Cryptosporidian: OH THE IRONY Agent_86: ah, I feel better now Agent_86: *is wondering why chat died* Cryptosporidian: All because of YOU! Cryptosporidian: Murderer! Agent_86: lol Agent_86: I just took a crap Agent_86: now I'm a murderer Memorable Moments Below is running list of all the memorable occasions from the ye 'ole to the recent history of The Vortex. Some are huge, some aren't so huge, but nonetheless they are the moments that stick in the minds of the regulars and deserves to be recorded. March 9, 2008: The Vortex has its first forum! February 26, 2009: Azurebalmung becomes the Owner of The Vortex. April 20, 2009: Azurebalmung is torn from Kongregate by his Mother. June 6, 2009: Azurebalmung is Re-united with The Vortex. A party ensued. July 9, 2009: Cryptosporidian and PeacefulReality Become Moderators. July 13, 2009: JolietJuggalo took the information that Cryptosporidian collected and created, and made the wiki. *Cheers* July 14, 2009: The Vortex Regulars go into a craze about the MMORPG "DeadFrontier" The Government Welcome to the Orwellian Nightmare of the vortex >:). This Iron-Fist Despotism that reigns over these lands is of absolute authority, not to be questioned, and it never falters. At the moment, we don’t know who you are, and we don’t know what you want. If you are looking for ransom, we can tell you we have trillions, but you aren’t getting a penny. But what we do have are a very particular set of skills; skills we and our agents have acquired over very long careers. Skills that make us a nightmare for people like you. If you do not succumb to our awesome power, we will look for you, we will find you, and we will kill you. -The Government Press Corps Supreme Leader:...................Azurebalmung Village Elder:.........................GHEZ119 Psychotic Enforcer:..............Cryptosporidian Treasurer:..............................Chadworthy Master of Phail:.....................Kynosaur ArchDuke of Anarchy:.........Sojyn The Governor:......................Orangeeater The Secretary:......................Salakzar Ninja:.....................................Denninja Secret Police Head:.............Agent 86 Guard of the Treasury:........Skywerwolf Beast/Original Gangster:....JolietJuggalo Hitman:.................................Kikai74 Goon:...................................00Vinnie00 Lord of Bodaciousness:.....JamesCreed Village Idiot:.........................Izdan